objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle on Volcanic Isle
Hey guys! Qman here, and this is a show that was originally going to be posted on my YouTube channel by the same name... But voice acting... Yeah... Now, I'm bringing the original script from the voice acting to this new Fanfiction. Here are the 14 contestants that were going to be stars! Host: Star... IRONIC!!!Charcoal, Cubit, Cursor, Dart, Dodgeball, Flashcard, Medal, NightLight, Pepperoni, Pingy, Sampsun, Sword, Textbook, And Watermelon Gallery of characters in alphabetical order. (With star first) Star (BOVI Pose).png Charcoal (BOVI Pose).png Cubit (BOVI Pose).png Cursor (BOVI Pose).png Darty (BOVI Pose).png Dodgeball (BOVI Pose).png Flashcard (BOVI Pose).png Medal (BOVI Pose).png Night Light (BOVI Pose).png Pepperoni (BOVI Pose).png Pingy (BOVI Pose).png Sampson Uni 4S (BOVI Pose).png Sword (BOVI Pose).png Textbook (BOVI Pose).png Watermelon (BOVI Pose).png Introduction Two objects sit in a dimly lit office. A dark brown rug lies under the piles of newspapers, financial papers and other business necessities. The two objects sit silently as one of the objects, sitting in a thick leather chair behind a big bulky desk, shuffles through what seems to be an endless the supply of papers. The other object, glows softly as it silently sits there on a rustic old stool. The glowing star has a look of worry as the business man puts down his papers with an unsatisfied gaze. "You know, Ms. Nebula, that our budget has been going down due to your slaking lately." The man said. He silently gazed at the Star as if she was a criminal. The young star then suddenly spoke. "I...I wasn't slacking sir..." Star mumbled softly. She knew that this was probably the end of her career. She had been trying so hard to pay off her debt. She knew this was the only way she can make enough money to survive in this world. The man soon continued to speak. "I know your debt is quite high, you need this job to get on your feet... but" The man soon trailed off. The Star knew what was coming. This is it, looks like she will have to start begging for another job. This was all her fault, she couldn't let this happen, before she could think she spoke. "DON'T FIRE ME!!!" She blurted out. She covered her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said that. Now, any chance she had of not being "let go" has completely depleted right now. It was the end. "I'm not firing you..." He replied. The room sat silent as the young "Ms. Nebula" gazed upon her boss with a surprised face. She thought she was a goner. She sat up in her seat as she stood still waiting for him to say it was a joke. The room was silent for a few more minutes until the boss soon started speaking again. "I know you are quite surprised" he explained "and I bet you will be more surprised when I tell you this." The man leaned under his desk and took out a normal beige folder with 14 tabs layered inside. "This folder has the information for your new job." The man said. "Wait... A new job? Does that mean..." The young star suddenly lit up, as her face gleamed with excitement. Her boss made a tiny smirk, ready to confirm her impression. "Yes, I'm promoting you." The man responded. At this point, Star wanted to jump out of her chair and run around the entire building boasting about her promotion, but of course, this was a definitive business. Such behavior would be "unsatisfying" as her boss would say. In response to the new turn of events, she quickly picked up the folder that has been laying on the desk. She carefully took note of the contents of the folder. The tabs, in order, stated "Dart", "Charcoal", "Textbook", "Watermelon", "Medal", "Pepperoni", "Flashcard", "Sword", "Dodgeball", "Pingy", "Cubit", "Sampsun", "Night Light" and, "Cursor". "What is this suppossed to mean?" the young Star questioned. She knew they were objects, but she never heard of them. Maybe they were from a foreign area perhaps? "You will find out in the due time..." the boss explained. "For now, let me tell you this, you will pick up hosting duties soon." With a slight grin, the Star sat up from her seat and firmly shook hands with her boss. As she left, she wondered what all this meant, and what it would mean for her. Episode 1- Tragic Tiles "Hello Cubit! What are you going to do today?" an excited Watermelon walks up to a small blue flying cube. As the cube begins to make an answer, a green Dogeball flies on screen and hits the cube far away. "Dogeball! What happened?!" the Watermelon questioned. She had a look of confusion and dissapointment as this ball interupted her conversation. "I'm sorry! But that mean black thing over there hit me!" the dogeball pointed to a steaming hot peice of Charcoal. The Watermelon, with an upset face, marched slowly over to the Charcoal, ready to confront him. "What's wrong with you Charcoal?!" the angry fruit questioned, she was annoyed by his constant acts of bullying and torture. "It aint my fault!" the Charcoal answered. "That idiot over there bumped into me and didn't say exuse me!" the Watermelon was surprised. How could her own friend bump into someone and not say 'exuse me'?! "I'll go talk to him..." the Watermelon stomped angrily towards the Dogeball as she picked him up. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" the Watermelon yelled. "Wha-what did I-i do...?" the Dogeball teriffyed. He is even more terrifyed by this angry Watermelon than that raging Charcoal. "It's just too easy..." the Charcoal said behind Watermelon's back. With a big grin, he walked off, watching that Dogeball get verbally abused by that idiot fruit. "But I never touched him!" Dodgeball sadly said. "And he's not my friend!" Dodgeball added under her breath."What?" Watermelon said even more angrily "DID YOU JUST CONTRADICT ME!? Well I see why Charcoal threw you!" And throws dodgeball. Dodgeball bounces off of Cubit and hits Cursor. "Ow!" Says cursor. "Oh. Um hi there.. Um uhh--" Suddenly a star comes rushing up. "Oh wow *pant* I finally found *pant* you guys! The lump black thin-- oh *pant* forget that. Are you Cursor and Watermelon? Oh *pant* that's dodgeball. Star takes out her canteen and pours the last drops in. "Oh you mean charcoal? He's the mean one." Cursor says. Meanwhile, Sword, Pepperoni , Pingy and Flash card are playing hide-and-go-seek when a blue cube hits Pepperoni out of a bush and sword says " Ha! Found you!" "But it was Cubit's fault!" Pepperoni quickly answers. Suddenly cubit goes flying again and is cut by Sword. She then comes out of the regenerating machine. Flashcard runs out from behind a tree and asks :" Its hide and go seek tag! You still haven't tagged him yet. Category:Object shows